White Magic
by simplestarzz
Summary: Lizzie is a plain ordinary girl, shunned form society becuase she is an orphan. Soon, becuase of some extrodinary events, she becomes a dragon rider and has a prophecy on her that she will defeat the Empire... Read and review people! NEED AT LEAST 5 revie
1. Lizzie

Yes, this story also has a Lizzie with brown hair and eyes (it's not me people). Thing was that I was originally going to put her in a Eragon/OC story but my friend thought I should put her in a POTC fic. So I tried that but it didn't work really so now the original Lizzie is in this. So tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon! Der…

Snowfire walked through the snow. Eragon couldn't help think about Murtagh. His brother! Surely there had to be some mistake. But try as he might, he could not convince himself that Murtagh wasn't his brother.

_Be at peace little one,_ said Saphira, _worry no longer for he can not harm you in any way._

_I know that, _replied Eragon, _but I can not believe he betrayed me like that. And he is my brother!_

_I know dear heart. But maybe it is a good thing that you have a brother._

_How so? He is with the Empire, not the Varden. He is the enemy and I should hate him but I…_

_Shhh, I know. Your secret is safe with me._

Eragon continued his travelling to Ceris in Du Weldenvarden…

In Ceris 

Lizzie woke up in cold sweat, gasping. She had another nightmare, this time about a black dragon carrying her to a place where four black mountains loomed above her. She was frightened, weak and helpless. It was always dreams like that. It wasn't that she was a seer or anything though.

A bird on a post beside her bed, sang a couple of notes feeling her master's pain and fear. The notes hung in the air and soothed Lizzie and gave her strength. The bird was a strange sort of bird and its type couldn't be identified. She was golden tipped with white and her eyes were a blazing green and her name was Aleta.

Lizzie got up and got dressed, putting on a plain red dress and shoes. She put her hair in a low ponytail and grabbed her basket and her arrows and quiver. She grabbed an apple, a piece of bread. She called to Aleta, who rested on her shoulder, and set out for the woods surrounding the small village where she lived.

She was a plain sort of girl in a way. She had medium pale skin, brown eyes and curly hair that went down to her ankles. She didn't have any very nice features, or so she thought. Because, being an orphan, she didn't have anyone to tell her she was pretty or to argue with her when she thought she was plain.

She had lived by herself in a small, run-down house all by herself since she was the age of three. Living by herself had made her a quiet person and was often teased and ridiculed for it. She got called lots of names like Repunzel, loner, fat (which she wasn't), ugly and all other horrid names. She sighed as she began thinking why they called her so. Repunzel was the one that she didn't like the most for it was a name for a princess and she was far from one.

The sun was just starting to rise and the wind started to blow. Lizzie could just see the sky turning a different colour and often wondered what it would be like to be in an open space and see the sun rise and set. She had often day dreamed such things but never had actually seen it.

Suddenly her foot hit something and she fell over. She looked to see what she had tripped over and found that is was a white stone that looked a pale blue in the morning light. She picked it up and knocked her hand on it gently. A note so pure it would hurt to hear it if you had sinned only once, rang from the stone. _It's hollow! How odd, _thought Lizzie as she put it in her basket. She walked through the forest, hardly making a noise and she saw a doe that had a limp in it. She shot it with one of her arrows and gutted it there. She went to the stream near by and washed the blood off her hands.

She returned to her home and cut up the meat in the kitchen. The house had changed remarkably from when she had first lived in it. She had repaired basically everything herself except for a few things that the smith, David, did for her (he was the only man who treated her with kindness but died three years ago and people blamed Lizzie for it).

She got the white stone out and put it on the table in the middle of the kitchen/living room. She stared at it for some time, wondering what it could be. She had heard of some mysterious stones that hatched into mythical creatures and thought that this could be one of them.

Lizzie decided that it would be best to keep it close to her at all times for she felt a strange fondness for the stone. _This is ridiculous! I'm taking a liking to a stone and it isn't even alive! Oh well, _Lizzie thought as she carried the stone to her room. She also decided that it would be best that no one knew about the stone in case someone stole it or smashed it.

The rest of the day was rather dull. Everything seemed to be the same. She went to the market, bought some new cloth, went to the butcher and traded the meat for money (she kept some at home), went to the bakery and got some flour and then went home. All the while she seemed to be in another world, thinking about the stone. Her legs seemed to take her where she was meant to go and she felt sort of like a robot.

She recovered her senses when she got home and was shocked to see that everything on her 'to do' list was done. _Now how do you suppose that happened? I don't even remember going to the village, _Lizzie thought as she put down her basket and went to check on the egg that was lying on her pillow. The very sight of the egg comforted her in a way. She greeted Aleta with a scratch on the head and gave her some apple that she had cut up.

The day passed on as Lizzie baked some bread and a salad. She went to the little book store and got a couple more books. She cleaned up the house and dusted everything that had dust on it. Then she took a break, sat down on her bed and read her new book.

Night had fallen when she had just finished dinner and was cleaning up. She got ready for bed and went to sleep. This time her dream was that she was flying through the sky and everything was small beneath her. It was one of the nicest dreams she had but was woken up by a sudden

CRACK!...

He he he. I am evil leaving you there but I'm sure some of you BIG Eragon fans know what may happen but I will not tell you. Anyway, for those people who do review could you please give me some names for a white dragon? I need a name badly ."! And for those who are interested, Aleta means winged warrior.

Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!

Love ya all!

simplestarzz


	2. Aila

Okay people! Next chapter up and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Anyway! On with the story!

Previously:

_Night had fallen when she had just finished dinner and was cleaning up. She got ready for bed and went to sleep. This time her dream was that she was flying through the sky and everything was small beneath her. It was one of the nicest dreams she had but was woken up by a sudden_

_CRACK!..._

Story:

Lizzie sat up at the noise and turned to see what had made it. On the table sat the stone, quivering. It had a large crack in it and a hand poked out form the side. _It is an egg, _Lizzie thought as she sat watching in awe at the miracle of sorts that was happening right in front of her eyes. Aleta sang a note in amazement as she watched too.

A shard of the egg flew towards Lizzie and landed in her hand. She picked it up and looked at it. It was as smooth as glass and was a pearly white. She averted her eyes back to the egg to see that instead of a smooth stone was a dragon. A white dragon with terrifying claws for one so young and had a snake like tongue which was licking off the membrane that had in cased it. It looked at her and Lizzie saw that it had gold eyes.

The new born blew smoke from its nostrils that sparkled strangely and started to walk off the table. Lizzie caught it with both hands and held it up to her eyes. Suddenly she felt extreme pain and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. The pain slowly subsided and she saw that on both her palms was a white, glowing scar.

She felt something touch her mind and looked down at the dragon on the table. _Hello, _she said in her mind for she felt that that was the way. In return she felt hunger and curiosity. _Wait here. I'll get you some food_, she said to the dragon and then turned to Aleta saying, "keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't get harmed." Aleta sang a note of reassurance in reply. It was obvious that she was curious about the little dragon as well.

Lizzie went into the kitchen and grabbed some strips of meat, cutting it up into little bits. Then, she heated up some milk and carried it back to her room. The small dragon and Aleta looked up when they saw her come into the room. Lizzie set the food down on the small table by the white new born.

She picked up the dragon and placed it in her lap, then fed the dragon the meat, one by one. She then put down the dragon to let it drink the milk, which it did in a minute flat.

_Now, _she thought, _what to call you._ The dragon looked up at her in interest.

_How about…Aila?_ She asked.

The dragon sent an approval. _Right Aila it is the_, Lizzie confirmed

_Lizzie._

Lizzie heard a female voice in her mind. _You said your first word! My name! Now how about that, _she thought in amazement.

Lizzie picked up the dragon again and cradled her in her arms. The dragon purred in content and promptly fell asleep. _That's what I should be doing_, she thought as she lay down in her bed.

_Goodnight little one, _Lizzie said to the dragon.

As she began to fall asleep she heard a faint voice saying:

_Goodnight Lizzie dear heart…_

Thank you! Now I shan't insult your intelligence by telling you to review and tell me what you thought of it! I know it's short but hey! Big thing happened there people so don't complain. Now next chapter, Eragon arrives with Saphire!

Oooooooooooooo…

Love ya,

Simplestarzz


	3. Eragon

Hey hey hey! Okay people here be the third chapter. I know that the dragon has already started talking but it's a smart dragon however, I might make it so it sort of links in with the story. I also know that I'm sort of copying the original but I thought it would be nice if Lizzie and Eragon had a lot in common.

Previously:

Lizzie picked up the dragon again and cradled her in her arms. The dragon purred in content and promptly fell asleep. _That's what I should be doing_, she thought as she lay down in her bed.

_Goodnight little one, _Lizzie said to the dragon.

As she began to fall asleep she heard a faint voice saying:

_Goodnight Lizzie dear heart…_

Story:

Lizzie woke to the singing of Aleta and the sun streaming in from the window. She looked down to see a pair of golden eyes looking up at her. _So it wasn't a dream, _she thought, still baffled to see a dragon in her arms at this very moment.

_No, _was the reply, quick short and to the point. Lizzie began to worry if the dragon would have a big temper. She heard a strange sound come from the dragon, which she assumed to be a laugh.

_Do I amuse you?_ She asked in annoyance.

_Very, _Aila replied.

Lizzie got up, still frowning, and got dressed. This time she wore a white dress with gold stars dusted across and lined with gold and her hair was let down this time. She got ready to go to the market to get some more thread and some more meat. "Aleta, look after Aila and you Aila, don't get into too much trouble. I will be back in half an hour," and with that she grabbed her basket and some money walked out of the house.

Back to Eragon 

Eragon arrived in Ceris and began to find an inn to stay at. However, there were none in sight. Eragon walked up to a pretty lady with blonde hair and asked, "Excuse me miss, do you know where I can find an inn?"

The lady turned around and looked him up and down, "Well," she drawled, "there are no inns here because we rarely get visitors but I think that you could come to my house and share a room maybe?" The girl batted her eyelashes and leaned towards him.

"Christina, stop hassling the poor man. I don't think he came here to have a fun night," a voice said behind him.

Eragon turned to see a beautiful girl in a white dress. Her hair was a dark brown that went down to her ankles and so were her eyes. Christina sneered at the girl and said, "Why don't you go home orphan. Can't you tell he wants to be with me?"

Eragon looked in shock at Christina and said, "No thank you miss. The girl here is quite right. All I wanted was a place to stay a couple of days." Christina's mouth opened in shocked. Then she snapped it shut, turned and stomped away.

"Wow," the other girl said in amazement, "you must be the first man that hasn't fallen at her feet. Oh! I'm Lizzie by the way and I do have a spare room and a place to put your horse." She smiled up at him kindly.

"Thank you, but I have a…pet…that is quite large so…" Eragon looked awkwardly Lizzie but saw that her eyes held amusement. "Really now," she asked raising an eyebrow, "and what colour is she?"

Eragon stared at her in amazement. He must have been to read for she said, "You are recognised very much here, sir, for your dragon has already been spotted and no one hear would have enough room for her but I might be able to clear a space and get some blankets for her to lay on, now if you will please retrieve your dragon and come with me."

Eragon walked beside the girl still quite amazed that news travelled through the town so fast. The walked into the forest surrounding the town until they came to a small clearing where the saw a horrible sight:

Men were standing around Saphire trying to hold her down and tie her up. A couple of the younger ones were throwing rocks at her as well.

Eragon heard Lizzie gasp. He was about to shout at the men but saw Lizzie run at them.

She punch the first one in the face and said, "stop hurting it you idiots! Leave it alone!"

Instead of the man acting rashly, he tried to punch the girl back. Lizzie caught his wrist and through him over her shoulder, into another man that had tried to come up behind her.

Soon, a whole fight had started, with Eragon joining in. There were men flying everywhere until all the men had been forced to retreat or had been knocked out. Lizzie walked over to the dragon slightly limping and said, "Are you alright?"

Saphire only nodded her head. _Are you sure Saphire? _Eragon asked

_Yes little one, _she replied, _they hardly hurt me at all. It was quite amusing to see them trying to tie me down and that girl punching them like that._

Eragon's jaw dropped. _AMUSING! That girl was trying to defend you and you think it's AMUSING?_

Saphire laughed and said, _do not be angry little one. Did you find a place to stay for the night?_

_Yes, _he replied, _Lizzie said she had one more room that I could sleep in however no person in the village has a room big enough for a dragon but she could bring out some blanket and clear a space so that you could sleep more comfortably._

_I told you so, _she said in a mocking voice, _tell Lizzie that I thank her for her hospitality and for defending me._

Lizzie cleared her throat and they bot turned to look at her.

Switching POV to Lizzie – because I feel like it 

Lizzie sat there watching the two talk, wondering why Eragon looked so annoyed. _Well duh Lizzie, _she thought to herself_, it obvious that his dragon said something to him that annoyed him, God, don't go thinking like Christina!_

She cleared her throat and they bot turned to look at her. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation but could we perhaps go to my house? I have friends in there that I need to feed," she said still annoyed that she thought like Christina (A/N: Christina is the biggest air head in the village and it annoys Lizzie when she thinks dumb things – yes I'm stating the obvious).

"Of corse, this is Saphire by the way and she would like to thank you for the hospitality and for defending her," Eragon said.

Lizzie nodded her head, picked up her basket and turned around, walking up the track. She called behind her, "come on!"

Author's POV 

The three people, no two people and a dragon walked around the outskirts of the town, through the forest, to Lizzie house. It was a quaint little house with its red tiled roof, light yellow walls and with gold trimming where there could be. Lizzie pulled out her key form her pocket and opened the door.

In side, to Eragon's surprise, the walls were blue with silver and white trimmings. Lizzie saw Eragon staring at the walls and the décor. "I liked to colour code the rooms in a way," she said, "and I'd rather not have a friend who doubles as a bug catcher, thank you."

She grinned at him and heard the dragon laugh. Eragon scowled. _Don't be angry little one, _said Saphire, still chuckling, _we're only teasing you. _

Eragon shot her one last glare before turning to Lizzie. He was just about to say something when he heard a beautiful sound. It was a note that seemed to vibrate and shimmer through the air.

"Hello to you too, Aleta," Lizzie called as she started to get out a bowl. _Who is Aleta? _Eragon wondered as he pulled up a chair and sat down. When he did, a beautiful bird flew out of a room and landed on the table. It was a medium sized bird, white tipped with gold and the most amazing green eyes that Eragon had ever seen. _This must be Aleta then_, he thought.

He stared at the bird for a little while then turned back to Lizzie and stared at her. She was very beautiful however he was amazed on how she set this place up! It must have taken her ages and she probably had help. She was obviously very intelligent which, was a rare thing to be so beautiful and have a brain. (A/N: Trust me! I have yet to be proven wrong by knowing someone that is extremely beautiful and have a very good brain at the same time!) The bangs that surrounded her face fell in her eyes as she worked getting the meal ready and his fingers, for some strange reason, began to itch to tuck it behind her ear. _I can't imagine why though, _he thought_, it's not she's the most beautiful thing I've seen._

He continued to stare at her for a while and then she spoke. "You will find your room, Eragon, next to the one that has the green door. That's my one," she spoke softly as if she was in an entirely different world. He got up and went to the door that was coloured white. He walked through the door and looked around the room. The place smelled faintly of lavender and had all the basic needs: a bed, a wash bowl, a table, a wardrobe and a small bed side table. The walls were white with purple décor and there was a window beside the bed with purple hangings. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes thinking, _might as well get some sleep – _

But this thought was disturbed when he heard a loud CRASH and a roar of sorts…

Hehe, cliff hanger. I know I'm mean but hey! It's fun. I know I haven't been updating but that's because I have TWO music exams and I haven't really studied so yeah. ANYWAY please review and give me some faith in my exams. Trust me, I really need it! And the reason I haven't updated in a long time is because my computer crashed and then got repaired, then I had to figure out how to get it onto the website without getting the error thing…ish, ness, ing…ya…


	4. shutting down

Hey everyone! I know you're all mad at me or could have forgotten about my stories but the fact is that I am shutting down this account.

My new account is greenaselphaba so if you want to read my stories their you can. If you want to continue my stories please message me first.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
